Mutiny and Revolution
This is a story about the Fanon Republic (Republic of Fanonia) prior to and in April 2015, when the despotic dictator was abolished in favor of a more democratic wiki. What are the consequences of this revolution and what is going to happen next? Find out by reading. Introduction This is a tale of vengeance, hope, greed, love, patriotism, courage and bravery. It takes place in the Republic of Fanonia in 2015. The Republic was founded in 2008 and has been growing ever since. Lately, however, it has gone unstable as Dictator TurtleShroom has started going out of his way in altering various wiki policies. The people are now fed up. The capital city of Fanonia is Fanon City. Other cities include CK Town, Snowiny City, Catsville, Chill Island and many more you will meet in this great story. Chapter 1: The Users' Burden A young person was working in the fields south of CK Town. He has been working on his farm and feeding his cows. He then entered the home to turn on the television. "This just in, a major breaking news: TurtleShroom mysteriously and unexpectedly deletes the Law on Inactivity, also known as the Inactivity Policy, that has been in place for years. Dictator TurtleShroom has been an avid hater of that policy ever since it was created and sought to eliminate it by all means. More news tonight at 8." This person was startled. "Is this administration really getting that far out of control? Oh my god. Can CK save us?" wondered the person. "Will CK do something about this? If he dares speak out he could be charged with treason or worse... and be executed... My... what can he do? He's a man of the people, he got elected on the promise of protecting the people and our security... he has to do something for us..." That day, thousands took to the Main Square in the capital Fanon City to protest these new laws. They were met with riot police who immediately fired tear gas and started beating up protesters. "Retreat, retreat!" shouted a terrified and angry old man. A guy was drinking coffee at the coffee shop in the same square. He was watching the riots very closely. "Those quislings are at it again!" mumbled he. "Total traitors! Cowards, morons, egomaniacs!". The person's name was Perapin and he was an avid loyalist. He despised resistance to authority and he considered himself of a higher class. He was, however, a middle class man and heavily exaggerated his wealth and his fame at times. Well, more like all the time. The riots were quickly dispersed by the Shroom Service (SS). The place was dirty and Perapin had gotten out. "Bravo, thank you to our brave police officers for keeping order in this time out!" "My pleasure, sir" said an officer. "We're glad to be of your service." "Those kids don't know what they're doing. Completely out of control!" replied Perapin "Agreed" said the officer. CK came to the hospital where dozens of wounded protesters were. "Mister Admin, will you please help us? Save our country..." said a horribly wounded woman. The sight of all those bloody, gored bodies horrified CK. "I will... I will figure something out." The admin left the room slowly, with a shocked look on his face. This experience had changed CK's life. Penstubal was at home in Snowiny City. His home was decorated with red flags and anti-dictatorship banners. After the Tuesday Massacre of April 7th, his psyche changed significantly and he became as rebellious as ever. He lamented on his days as a rebel in the Republic of Shops and his failed rebellion to topple dictator CK. He didn't trust CK to do his job too much, but he prayed CK do something about TurtleShroom's new outburst. Chapter 2: CK speaks before Council All 500 members of the Council have gathered for a major speech from Administrator CK. TurtleShroom is not in attendance. Loyalists have attempted to block entry into the Council building and have attacked anti-Shroom protesters in front of the building. CK, however, came to the Council via helicopter and began to deliver his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, the time is here! No longer will we stand aside as a Dictator tramples over our policy, tramples over our rights, and blocks users for their own political and social preferences!" said he. "As expected, Swiss doesn't wish to step in the middle between TS and the community. So, it's up to us to be TurtleShroom's judge and jury! I had let TurtleShroom know that his time as administrator is nearly over thanks to the Inactivity Policy, which he so ruthlessly repealed without the permission of other administrators." "I'm here to proclaim that despite what he thinks, he is not above anyone else. We're all equal in this community, so he can't go around acting like a webmaster." exclaimed CK, and was welcomed by a standing ovation and a huge applause from all 500 members of the Council. "No longer will we be oppressed by some tyrant who does nothing for a few months and then suddenly and abruptly returns just to secure his power! No longer will our people be arrested and prosecuted based on their faith and orientation! It is time to bring him down! He was welcomed but yet another massive standing ovation. Many people were watching live on the television channel Fanon News One (FN1) at home, and were cheering this display of courage. "He is doing it! Oh my god!" said Penstubal while watching the speech in the Council. He was prepared to vote for whatever is necessary to bring the dictatorship down. To be continued Category:Stories